


Simple Days

by BlueShade (Blue_Person)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst at the end tho, F/F, Fluff, Paya is just innocent, Zelda not so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Person/pseuds/BlueShade





	Simple Days

Paya's silver hair draped around her face as she pushed herself up from the cushions on the floor. A few stray strands attacking her vision and poking out at odd angles along her head, her gaze trailing up her bed frame to the peacefully sleeping form upon it. It had been nearly a month since Princess Zelda had return to Hyrule. Only a week since Master Link had set off to begin ridding Hyrule of the monsters that still crept in the night. He left Princess Zelda in the care of Impa and Paya, mostly Paya as Impa's age caught up with her most days now.

Paya had offered up her bed to the Princess, refusing to let her sleep on the floor. Zelda questioned where Paya would sleep, and in Zelda had a tacit response to when Paya said she would sleep on the floor, Zelda's face flashed an emotion too quick for most people to read. Paya could read the surprise and... disappointment... on the Princess' face. 

Gently pushing the woolen blanket off of her as she slowly stood up, doing her best not to wake the slumbering Princess, Paya made her way to her closet. While she usually wore the traditional Sheikah robes, she had access to simple dresses that she would wear when doing tasks as simple as walking to the springs for a bath. It was permitted for the women and men to wear simple clothing when their clothing was damaged or soiled. Honestly, Paya felt awkward in the dress, despite being the absolute example of a feminine Sheikah girl. She wondered how the Princess felt about dresses as she walked into the village with traveller's trousers and saw her feign a smile when Cottla and Koko asked about the dresses she wore.

There was shuffling from behind her, a soft yawn piercing the quiet stillness of morning. Paya didn't need to turn back to know that it was Zelda, the yawn was just as delicate as the Princess, although Paya was sure Zelda did not like being called delicate. Slightly turning her head, she was greeted to the Princess with an absolutely gorgeous lynel mane around her head. The Princess had the worst, and cutest, case of bed head Paya had ever seen.

Paya quickly turned away to hide a smile that was forming on her face. The Princess had lost the confusion on her face she had when she woke up in Paya's bed just a few days ago, Zelda scanned the room and her eyes quickly settled on the dainty figure in front of her. The only thing that hung on the girl was a loose shirt, and Zelda frequently had to advert her eyes, she felt ashamed looking at the girl who had innocently voiced confusion at why Zelda would want to sleep in the same bed as her. 

She glanced back over, strangling a gasp that threatened to escape when she noticed Paya had taken off her shirt and was low looking at her.

"So Princess, what are your plans for today?" The question was honest, but Zelda cursed herself silently as she clambered out of the bed and shook her head, her hair flattening ever so slightly. 

"Perhaps I will be spending time with Cottla and Koko, they've taken a liking to trying to copy me," there was a quiver in her voice, it was true that she would be spending the day with the two young girls. The last few days, she had been following Paya around and trying, and ultimately failing, at helping Paya with her chores. She failed because Paya refused to let her do any work, especially work she considered to be too low for the Princess. Zelda shook her head once more, trying to tame her hair.

"If I could be so... forward," Zelda turned and did her best to maintain eye contact with Paya, difficult to do when she stood before her absolutely bare. "What will you be doing today?" Paya grinned, the bright grin causing Zelda to melt.

"Well, I am going to go to the springs for a bath right now," Paya's voice became slightly muffled as she began to tug the shirt over her head, "and then after, I am going to help clean the statues and then help tend to the farms." Zelda cocked her head to the side.

"A bath right now? Don't you usually take one at night?" Paya's head popped through the dress, a bright smile plastered on her bright red face as her hands emerged from the short sleeves. Paya slightly twisted in place and the rest of the dress flowed down, Paya turned back around to pull her robes from the closet.

"Y-yes, but I just... passed out l-l-last night before I had the chance to bathe!" Paya rushed through her words, like a little child who had been caught trying to smuggle frogs into their bedroom. 

"That explains why I couldn't wake you up for our bath together," Paya turned around, comically on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry, Princess! I'm so sor-"

"I didn't take a bath last night either, so may I join you?" Zelda held her hand up, silencing Paya before she spoke. Paya's tears began to dry up, but she still had the same look on her face.

"Yes, of course, Princess!" Paya tried to quickly cheer herself up. Zelda smiled as she slowly stretched, going so far to lean back onto the bed to try and pop her back, groaning escaping her mouth. "I'm going to wait for you downstairs, pardon me," Paya quickly said as she ducked out of the room, Zelda grinned.

Quickly popping up off the bed, she began to snoop around the room. When she first came to Paya's room, she had noticed a notebook open on her desk, when she went to inspect the book Paya had quickly jumped in front of her. It was the only time Paya had been both embarrassed and slightly aggressive to the Princess. Since then, she had hidden the notebook, and while it wasn't a very Princess thing to do, Zelda's interest had been captured by Paya's reaction. 

She began smoothing her hair out with her hands, flattening the mane to a somewhat normal look. As she pulled on her traveller's trousers and made sure her shirt was buttoned fully she began her search. She quietly opened drawers until the very notebook sat before her. Looking around the room, Zelda's hands delicately grasped the notebook and quietly pulled it out. Her eyes quickly skimmed the pages, most of them just about her days in the village. Her coping with her parents death and how much she missed them. Zelda didn't understand why Paya was so protective of something like this.

Suddenly, just a few days after Link had reawoken, she was able to put the pieces together. Zelda had to stifle a laugh at Paya wondering if Zelda and Link loved each other, and how she would support the two. Zelda certainly loved Link, but both of them knew that her love was in a platonic way. As Zelda read on, she began to realize that Paya had fallen in love with Link, her heart ached at that realization.

Zelda blinked in surprise as the page was spattered with tear drops, fresh drops. Her hand rose to her eyes, the tears from her own eyes. Quickly closing the notebook and returning it to its place, she gathered her set of Sheikah robes and quickly stepped down the stairs, Paya looking at her sleepily. Sunlight barely pierced through the windows, framing Paya in a soft warm light. Any other time, Zelda would have gasped and melted in place, but now, she just averted her eyes and walked up to Paya.

"Ready, Princess?" Cheerfulness in her voice as she head to the front doors, her hands pulling a door to the side. The light was weak outside, barely shining, but birds still sang their songs. Paya had noticed the dry tears on Zelda's face, and her newfound silence, but Paya brushed it off as the two walked side by side down the steps.

They silently walked down the path that slightly led them outside of the village, cold air beginning to nip at their skin, but they shrugged it off as a well taken care of Shiekah building came into view. Pulling the door aside, they were met with a rush of warm steam, both girls ready to collapse in the spot. Closing the door behind them, Paya tugged the dress off, sighing in absolute pleasure as she eased herself into the hot water. A purr of pleasure escaping her throat as she lowered herself down to where only her head above her nose poked out. Her silver hair floating on the surface like itself was liquid. 

Zelda peeled off her clothes, her long blonde hair getting in her way every once in awhile. She climbed in beside Paya, she brought her knees up to her face as she quietly snuggled her face into them. Trying her best to not look at Paya, and to hide any tears that may escape her eyes against her will. 

Paya happily chirped as she began to wash her hair. The soap blending into her silver hair, but bubbles peeked out every once in awhile. Paya grinned towards Zelda, her hair covering her eyes and making a goofy display out of her smile. Zelda softly grinned, causing Paya to widen her smile. Without a second thought, Paya splashed Zelda with water. 

Zelda gasped in surprise as she returned the splash, Paya dodging the water swiftly. Even for someone who doesn't fight very often, Paya was just as swift as any other Sheikah, that swiftness translating into water just a well as if she were on land. Zelda quickly ducked her body into the water as another splash came her way. Zelda opened her eyes under the water and was met with Paya's body, heat of embarrassment flooded her body as she shot up and turned away, her arms tightly crossed against her chest. Thankfully her embarrassment could easily be mistaken for just the heat of the water getting to her.

Paya's laughter faded away as she neared Zelda. Paya's hand gently grasping Zelda's shoulder as she carefully pulled the Princess to face her.

"Princess, are you feeling well?" Concern swarmed her voice, Zelda knew Paya was quite intelligent, but in a situation like this, she was comparable to a rock. Zelda softly sighed.

"You... love, Link, yes?" Zelda softly asked, her voice didn't betray her sadness, it was just sweet.

"I admire him, but..." Paya paused and carefully chose her words, "I would never become a wedge between you and Master Link, Princess." She smiled softly, it was sad. 

"No, that's not..." Zelda had suddenly found some courage build in her heart. She turned and faced Paya fully. Paya was taller than her, she had to look up to see Paya's eyes, even though they were the same age, give or take a century stuck in a castle. Paya was slightly blushing, her eyes looking away as she retracted her hand from Zelda. 

Paya felt her heart beat quicken for some reason, the Princess looked up at her with a sad expression. This was a feeling she some what understood, and she was surprise to have it rise now. Zelda's long, golden hair was beautiful, even when not fixed with her braids, it still made her heart leap for joy whenever she saw those golden locks. Words had always stated the Princess was beautiful beyond all compare, and Paya agreed, she was breathtaking, and now... Paya couldn't find the right words to say.

Zelda uncrossed her arms, letting then rest at her sides, the close fists they formed hidden by the water. Her eyes looking away as she leaned over to Paya, her face inching closer and closer to Paya's. Her fingers began to unfurl and her fists relaxed into open hands and they found their way to Paya's hips.

Paya's heart was now racing as all sound became drowned out by its rapid beating. She was acutely aware of Zelda's hands on her hips, slightly pushing her down with a gentle pressure. Zelda's eyes closed as her lips met Paya's, Paya letting out a mix of a gasp and moan and her eyes widening. Her face began to heat up as the sound she made registered in her head and embarrassed her. Aware of every contact point with Princess Zelda, Paya began to tremble. As Zelda broke away, Paya was left in a dazed state.

Paya was frozen in place, her eyes still wide and a tiny grin on her face. Her hands to her chest in a somewhat protective stance, her reddish brown eyes began to look Zelda, now well aware of both of them being nude in the water. Her heart was beating erratically, if it beated any harder it would've popped out of her chest.

As if her brain had fully processed what had happened, Paya slowly sank into the water, her eyes peeking over the surface as she still looked at Zelda with wide eyes. Her face softened as she inched closer to the Princess who had just realized what she had done, Zelda began to apologize profusely, her head bowing in embarrassment. 

"I love you too, Princess."


End file.
